


KAGEHINA: Colors of My World

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Character Death, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heavy Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, kuroken soulmates too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can only see in gray until you meet your soulmate!But, what happens when your soulmate...disappears? Do they take the colors of love away with them?Inspired by a line from Illicit Affairs (Taylor Swift): "You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else"TW: Major Character Death! Mention of gun use
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	KAGEHINA: Colors of My World

**Author's Note:**

> I was dealing with some bad energy recently and all my pent-up sadness and frustration ended up manifesting into this fanfic. Against my writing routine, I didn't edit this too much because of personal reasons, but tried my best with the grammar and spelling. Thank you for choosing to read my work! I hope you'll like it!

Hinata’s eyelids slowly fluttered open. Remnants of his dream instantly began fading by the second. Being unable to remember your dream would frustrate many people, even forcing themselves to remember until their morning was ruined, but Hinata couldn’t care less. The face his eyes first landed on was better than any dream.

Slowly running his fingers through those sleek, jet black strands, Hinata let the warm feeling overwhelm him. He gently kissed the other’s forehead. His lips lingered on the soft, milky white skin a second longer than usual, and then he pulled away, meeting the cool, midnight black eyes he first fell in love with.

“Good morning, Tobio,” he said, smiling warmly at his partner. The latter responded by pulling his boyfriend into his arms. Kageyama sighed and nuzzled his face into Hinata’s hair, muttering something that sounded like an ‘I love you’, and a little more. He’s been able to see it for years now, but the sight of Hinata’s bright orange hair never failed to make his heart burst.

For both of them, the splash of color was the most beautiful thing to wake up to.

Hinata climbed back up onto the pillow. Their lips immediately curled into identical smiles before meeting for a sweet good morning kiss. “I woke up first,” Hinata whispered playfully. Everything was a competition between them, but Kageyama let this one slide. He ruffled the other’s hair and replied, “Well, I fell asleep first so that makes us even.” Soft chuckles escaped both of their lips, interrupted only by the incessant beeping of Hinata’s phone. But before he could grab it to turn the alarm off, Kageyama had reached over to turn it off himself. The smile had been wiped off of his lips. He looked up at his boyfriend who was giving him a knowing look as he sat up straight.

“Do you really need to go this early in the morning,” he grumbled. He slung his arm around Hinata’s waist protectively. While he wanted to indulge his boyfriend’s plea, Hinata could only sigh. “I have to if I want to get to Tokyo on time.” He brought Kageyama’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. The gesture had the other’s cheeks flushed, but he was still pretty grumpy about his boyfriend leaving without him.

As much as he wanted to sink back under the sheets with Kageyama, Hinata forced himself onto his feet, stretching his arms outwards above his head. His eyes began taking in the rest of the colors in their room.

Seeing them never failed to amaze Hinata. It felt so surreal to him that six years ago, he used to rack his brain trying to imagine what orange and his hair looked like. Before he met Kageyama, he thought the monochromatic shades of gray was just normal. Although getting your face smushed while arguing who first entered the school gym wasn’t the most ideal way to find out that the other person was actually your soulmate, Hinata wouldn’t have had it any other way.

The moment he saw the little, almost alien, tinge of blue in Kageyama’s black eyes was a memory he’d never forget.

“Oi, boke. Step into the shower before I beat you to it.”

Hinata felt as if a jolt of electricity suddenly ran up his spine. He turned sharply on his heels and looked at Kageyama who was just getting out of bed. He must’ve looked slightly shocked for Kageyama’s triumphant expression to dissolve into concern. Hinata closed his eyes and shook his head. The sleepiness was probably still in his system. He felt Kageyama’s strong hands on his own, and he opened his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama looked genuinely concerned. It wasn’t like Hinata to suddenly go silent like that. Those hazel eyes of his were oddly a bit clouded. But, when Hinata smiled, Kageyama’s worries instantly disappeared. “I guess I’m still a liiiitle bit sleepy,” his boyfriend answered, then pecked his lips.

The two went on with their morning. Since Hinata couldn’t afford to miss the train, they could only share a quick breakfast. Kageyama insisted that he’d see the other off at the station. Unable to resist, Hinata agreed. Luckily, the neighborhood was used to having the popular volleyball duo in town and they could walk freely without having to worry about inconvenient fanatics. But, Hinata had to roll his eyes at how Kageyama was decisively going to walk him to the train station in his pajamas.

Being the protective boyfriend that he was, Kageyama began bombarding Hinata with questions about his trip. Who would be picking him up at Tokyo? Why was Kenma calling him over to Tokyo? Why couldn’t they just settle it over the phone instead of him going to Tokyo? Why couldn’t Kenma just come over from Tokyo?

All questions were answered along the way; Kuroo and Kenma would be waiting for Hinata to arrive at the train station at exactly 8:15 AM; Kenma and Hinata had to talk about the sponsorships and other business stuff; It was really important and Hinata had to meet a few other people in person.

“I already told you all this stuff, Tobio,” Hinata stated matter-of-factly, “I’ve told you, like, four times now. Stop worry—”

“You’ll be home tonight, right?”

Water was gathering at the base of Kageyama’s eyes, turning those beautiful orbs into what looked like a tumultuous sea. It only puzzled Hinata. Similar stuff had happened a bunch of times before. Sometimes Hinata would leave, sometimes it was Kageyama. Why was he tearing up now? Even the question struck Hinata as odd, but he didn’t think much of it. It was just Kageyama being grumpy, that’s all. Hinata cupped his boyfriend’s face and kissed him. Smiling as bright as ever, he reassured Kageyama.

“I’ll be home for dinner, Tobio. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yacchan are coming over, right? I can’t miss out on that,” he exclaimed. The announcement chimed overhead, reminding passengers to board the train. With one last kiss, Hinata finally went and slowly disappeared in the crowd, missing the dark and worried expression still painted on Kageyama’s face.

On his way to Tokyo, a bad feeling suddenly surfaced in Hinata’s subconscious. He’d occasionally recall, throughout the day, Kageyama’s strange behavior in sending him off that morning. Whatever else his boyfriend had in mind, Hinata wasn’t given the time to coax it out of him.

This significant change in mood didn’t escape his friend’s perceptive intuition. Kenma quickly called it out. “We can call off the meeting and just reschedule, Shouyou,” he told the other. Obviously, Hinata wasn’t his usual, energetic self. When asked about it, Hinata shared his thoughts, though that and Kuroo’s insight couldn’t shake the dread that was slowly building up in Hinata’s chest. Kuroo thought it had something to do with him and Kageyama being soulmates. He explained, “Soulmates create a subconscious, emotional link between them once they meet. You’ll share strong emotions like that. It’s like how I can sense when Kenma’s troubled and vice versa. You did say that Kageyama seemed uneasy when he walked you to the station.”

Hinata already knew about this ‘emotional link’, which only worried him even more. “The feeling’s not going away, but Tobio should be in training right now. Maybe I should call him.”

He reached for his phone and speed-dialled Kageyama’s number. No answer. He tried again, in vain.

“The others will understand if you want to meet up another time.”

Hinata looked up at Kenma. It was silent in the car for a few seconds, the couple waiting for Hinata to answer. The latter shook his head. “I’m sure it won’t take us too long,” he said, forcing a smile, “Besides, I’m here now.” Kenma hummed in response, then promised the other he’d make sure the meetings go as quick as possible.

A dismal silence took over for the rest of the trip.

After leaving a few messages for Kageyama, Hinata felt the weight on his chest gradually lighten throughout the day. “He must’ve read it,” he thought out loud. He sank back into his chair and sighed in relief, making Kuroo and Kenma look back at him. The boyfriends had the same questioning look. Hinata smiled and told them he was feeling better now. Kuroo peeked at his watch and said, “Well, chibi, we finished really early. How about we get you home to your sweetheart?”

“How old-fashioned, Tetsurou,” Kenma remarked, squinting his eyes skeptically at his boyfriend, then turned to Hinata, “I have some other business to attend to. Tetsurou can drive yo—”

A blaring ringtone rudely interrupted Kenma. It was coming from Kuroo’s phone. It was silent for about a minute, Kuroo’s short responses echoing in the room. When Kuroo hang up, he quickly turned to Hinata, giving the player an apologetic look. “I’d drive you to the station but something came up at work. They said it was urgent.” Hinata waved his hands dismissively, telling Kuroo it was alright and that he could take the bus instead.

The other two were reluctant, but Hinata managed to convince them. Several minutes later, he was patiently waiting at the bus stop with Kageyama on the other side of the phone. His boyfriend was still at practice. He asked how the meetings went.

“You know I’m not a fan of long business meetings, but we managed to keep it short and quick. Some changes to the contract and all that mumbo jumbo that I couldn’t understand—( _‘Cause you’re an idiot._ ) I am not! Anyway, Kuroo couldn’t drive me to the station so I’m riding the bus instead.”

Hinata thought about asking Kageyama about earlier, what was bothering him so much that it affected him, too. However, he ultimately decided to leave it for when he got home.

All while waiting for the bus, Hinata failed to notice the shady character who was watching from afar.

A bus soon arrived. Quickly searching for the remaining seats, Hinata settled for one beside an elderly woman. The latter somehow recognized Hinata, even mistaking him for a hotshot celebrity at first. The two started chatting away. As bubbly and outgoing as he was, Hinata was having no problem coming up with stuff to talk about, and the woman was very friendly. But, a similar, heavy feeling was weighing him down again.

Their conversation somehow landed onto the topic of soulmates. “Seeing you two together reminds me of me and my husband,” she sighed, making Hinata wonder if she played volleyball, too. He asked, but the woman let out a hearty laugh. “Heavens, no! Ah, but you two always look so happy. It makes me forget the pain of losing him.” Hinata’s eyes widened in curiosity and asked the woman to continue.

“My life was the happiest when I was with my husband. We were blessed to be soulmates for life, and staying true to our vows. Before he passed, I couldn’t even remember how the world looked like before we met. And, even after being with him for more than 50 years, every day would just become more and more colorful.”

“Can you really not see any color anymore, granny?”

The woman shook her head. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love him anymore,” she answered, a hint of sadness in her voice. She then looked at Hinata firmly and added, “Somewhere out there is someone who stills sees nothing but a dull, lifeless world. So, don’t ever take love for granted, young man.”

Hinata looked out the window. Suddenly, his vision was clearer than before. The green trees lining the sidewalk, the blue sky above them, the multicolored store signs, and everyone and everything else around him. His lips curled into a small, dreamy smile. The reason he could see them was because of Kageyama.

Would the day that he’d never see them the same way again actually come?

A high-pitched scream suddenly pierced the air. It came from the back of the bus. Hinata looked back and saw, standing with a gun to a woman’s head, what was every commuter’s nightmare: a mugger.

“Everyone empties their pockets and bags, or I blow this woman’s brains out,” the man bellowed. Immediately, people began scrambling for their bags, not wanting any blood on their hands. The thug began spouting instructions, but Hinata wasn’t paying attention. At least, not to him. His mind was focused instead on the woman being held hostage. Her face seemed to be completely drained of color.

Except that of fear.

Hinata looked around him, but everyone else was already pouring their belongings onto the aisle. Then, his eyes met the hostage’s own. The terror and desperation painted in the woman’s irises struck Hinata, sending a single thought to his mind and bringing him onto his feet.

The mugger turned sharply towards Hinata. “Don’t try to play hero,” he growled. He pressed the gun harder against the hostage’s temple. As the woman flinched, Hinata suddenly stepped forward, as if his feet had a mind of their own. He reached out to the man.

“Please, let her go!” He takes another step.

_Why am I doing this?_

“Empty you wallet and maybe I will!”

_Just do as he says._

“You don’t have to do this.” He slowly walks towards the hostage.

_Stop. Turn back._

“S-Stay back! One more step a-and I’ll shoot!”

There it was. The moment of hesitation. The mugger’s grip around the hostage loosened. A fraction of change that would have otherwise gone unnoticeable. But, it was enough. Hinata grabbed the hostage by the wrist and pulled her towards him. Behind her, he saw the mugger’s mouth open and his face contort, as if he was screaming furiously. He most likely was, but the ringing in Hinata’s ears drowned that and everything else out.

Including the gunshot.

_Tobio…_

He was miles away from Tokyo and his partner, but the voice was crisp in his ear. Kageyama nearly tripped over his own feet as he turned towards the front door. Was Hinata already home? He probably hasn’t even boarded the train yet.

The voice rang in his mind only once. It was frail…brittle…then gone.

Hinata shouldn’t be there, yet there he stood in the doorway. A small, apologetic smile on his lips and arms reaching out to him. Something dark began dripping from his stomach.

“Sh-Shouyou…? Why…”

Kageyama’s voice seemed to have disappeared. The heavy feeling in his chest suddenly transformed, spreading throughout his body and tightening around his throat as he stared at Hinata, who was completely devoid of color.

Tears and sweat stained the carpet as Kageyama stumbled towards the door. Hinata’s lifeless lips mouthed something, but the other couldn’t register what it was. Devastatingly confused, he yelled, “What did you say! Shouyou!”

His colorless lover turned away.

“Come back! Shouyou, please!”

Kageyama was a little too late, as the door closed just before he could reach it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think were Hinata's parting words? Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments! Reading comments makes me happy. Thank you for reading my work! lmk if a second chapter would be neato


End file.
